The present invention relates generally to a power chuck assembly, which is typically used for securing a workpiece. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power chuck assembly having a counter weight, which assists the chuck assembly in securing a workpiece during rotation.
A power chuck assembly generally secures a workpiece in a particular position between gripping members which may be clamps, jaws, rocker arms or the like. Once a workpiece is secured within the power chuck assembly, the chuck assembly typically rotates upon a spindle or other device so that the workpiece may be altered, manipulated or worked upon in some fashion. As the chuck assembly rotates, centrifugal force may tend to force the gripping members or the like radially outward thereby loosening the grip of the members upon the workpiece. There is therefore a need for a chuck assembly with gripping members which can help resist or xe2x80x9ccounterxe2x80x9d any outward centrifugal force placed upon such members.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a power chuck assembly having gripping members designed to resist or xe2x80x9ccounterxe2x80x9d any outward or centrifugal force that may be placed on a chosen workpiece while it is retained within the power chuck assembly. The power chuck assembly disclosed in the present invention includes a body having a first and second opening, a first gripping member which is disposed within the first opening and which is rotatably disposed about a first pivot axis. The first gripping member is further defined as having a first end and a second end radially disposed about the pivot axis, the first end being suitable for assisting in the support of a workpiece placed within the power chuck assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a power chuck assembly which utilizes a first counter weight operatively adjacent to the second end and a second gripping member which is disposed within the second opening and which is rotatably disposed about a second pivot point. The second gripping member is further defined as having a third end and a fourth end radially disposed about the second pivot point whereby the third end serves to assist in the support of the workpiece.